The Wolf and the Cat
by brianime
Summary: (Bleach/Tsubasa Crossover) Someone said once that the most important question you can ever be asked in your life is, "Is this seat taken?" It can change everything. Though it doesn't always go quite like that. A story of finding each other in a too big world and braving it all for what you love. Warning: M for language and eventual yaoi. Starrk/Fai
1. Across the Tracks

**Yay! A new fic! Because this was originally an RP half of the credits go to my friend Gina -will give her username out later- who wrote the part of Fai, while I wrote the part of the POV will switch back and forth often. I don't own anything but this plot.**

**With all that out the way, _enjoy!_**

* * *

**Starrk**

Starrk leaned back into the stiff metal bench, his fingers laced behind his head in a makeshift pillow. He let his eyelids droop lazily as he watched the people bustle around him. _Everyone always moves too much_, he though, stifling a yawn. _Always have_ _somewhere to be or something to do._ His eyes rested on perhaps the only still being there. She was sitting on the other side of the tracks. A small smile graced her face as she stared down at the ground. Blond hair hung loosely and shadowed her eyes. Those locks seemed to hide more then just her eyes.

Starrk watched her with a growing curiosity. Her shoulders were tight with tension and her lips were strained. A fake smile, it seemed. He slowly took in the rest of her; long sleeved blue top paired with jeans. A thin, white scarf was wrapped around her neck and threadbare gloves barely covered her hands. His eyes casually moved up to her chest. Or ... lack of one ... Starrk raised an eyebrow as he reassessed "her". A jaw line that was clearly not feminine. Clothes that hung square against "her" body. _Huh_, he though as he let a lopsided grin show, _interesting._

**Fai**

So many thoughts were circling Fai's head in that moment. They each made their rounds, chipping a piece of his composure in the process. He could feel that horrible tensing in his throat, the same in his chest. He couldn't cry. He _wouldn't_ cry. So hard he tried to focus on something - anything: the sound of heels on the hard, concrete ground. The buzzing of chatter, creaking of metal, whirring of trains whittling past. The stale smell of the air, and its cold touch… Anything but exactly what he was still thinking about.

...Yuui…

As soon as Fai let himself remember the gaunt form - skeletal hands that shook ever so lightly when he lifted them, pale skin covering jutting bones and dark bags under the once bright eyes - he couldn't stop that one damn tear from rolling down his cheek, warming the cold skin. He caught it quickly, wiping the wet from his face with a gentle laugh to himself.

Crying alone at a train station. It felt like something from a clichéd movie. How funny.

Fai was aware that people were most likely watching him. All passing by, giving him pitied or worried looks, but none of them ever sitting down to ask if he was okay… Not that he wanted that, in the least. In fact it was probably the last thing he needed. The blonde just found it amusing, a private little joke to himself in that dim little moment, how people could feign compassion to make themselves feel better as they walked straight past a crying man with a clearly stale and breaking smile. Fai wondered why he was smiling. After all this, what did he have to smile for? Who did he have to fool?  
"..Myself…" he answered himself in a chuckled whisper.

**Starrk**

The thought of perhaps going to the man briefly flitted though Starrk's mind as he saw him whisper a single word. He couldn't make out what it was, though he could see the sorrow etched into those lips. He dismissed the idea quickly, not being a comforting type. No, he was more likely to sit back and watch things unfold and fix themselves. People tended to call him cold for that, uncaring even. So they usually stayed away from him. Not that he really cared any more; loneliness was something he was good at.

"The 1700 hours service to Valeria station has been cancelled due to dangerous weather conditions. I repeat, the …" Starrk sighed. Oh well, he thought as he arranged himself into a slightly more comfortable position.

**Fai**

Just then, an announcement from the fairly large underground shelter's PA sounded, a polite female voice addressing the people. "The 1700 hours service to Valeria …"

The blonde looked up, hearing the name of his station. He heard the announcement, staring blankly for a while, before letting out a short laugh. That laugh was joined by a few others, as he buried his head in his hands.

"Of course it is... How utterly hilarious," Fai laughed, unable to believe his misfortune. It was quite astonishing, really. This was the last service to the small station, too.

**Starrk**

He glanced back over at his mystery blonde. The man was holding his head in his hands; his shoulders shook with laughter in an erratic way. The scene painted the man with the brush of insanity, at first glance. Starrk sighed again and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Before he could change his mind, he made his way over the walkway above the tracks.

* * *

_Well that was fun!_

_Review please! :D ~ bree_


	2. First Words on the Bench

__**First Words on the Bench**

_Wow so...yeah this took me an embarrassingly long time to upload. Sorry about that. Anywho, as I said before, this was originally written as an RP, so the point of view switches in each paragraph. It takes a bit, but once you get the hang of it its actually pretty easy :D_

_(BTW It starts in Fai's POV)_

* * *

Another new buzz of thoughts had joined the hive in Fai's mind. With a sigh, he just went blank. Let everything go, and just sat there, empty of feeling for a numb moment. It was too much, just… too much. He looked down, cuddling his arm close to himself as the smile remained on his face. Shaky, barely convincing, but still there. He didn't even have anything for a taxi.

Crossing the tracks with long strides, he made it to the other side quickly. Starrk made a bee line for his blond and dropped done heavily into the seat next to him. "You were meant to go on the train to Valeria, right?" he asked, stretching out with his hands behind his head. He let his eyes slip shut.

Fai wasn't paying much attention, but he was vaguely aware of someone approaching. They got closer, landing on the uncomfortable, public use bench with a dull thud. A voice broke the little veil of silence around the blonde, and when he realized it was himself that was being addressed, he looked up.  
"..Yes. Yes I was, in fact… what about yourself, stranger?" Fai asked, the smile still on his face.

Starrk was slightly surprised. He hadn't really expected his blond to answer. He had a ... nice voice. It matched his face well. Keeping his eyes shut he shrugged. "Yeah," he said, crossing his ankles. The action was fruitless, however. He was still uncomfortable.

"Aha… So it seems I'm not the only stranded soul, hm?"  
Fai's voice was tired; he lacked the energy to fuel it with his usual exuberance or friendly tone. It had been… a long day, at best.

Starrk opened one eye. "Being stranded isn't bad. Jus' sleep it off." He said before closing it again. He could hear the exhaustion in the blonde's voice. He wasn't trying to hide it, which was interesting in itself. He hid the tear but not this. To him, it was like another piece of the puzzle and Starrk was becoming more and more interested in the final picture.

Fai couldn't help but be mildly amused by the statement. He swept a long strand of blonde hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear to allow him a better look at this man. His brunette hair hung just above his shoulders, and his build appeared firm - broad shoulders and a strong jaw line. Attractive facial features, too…  
"If only it were that simple…" Fai chuckled lightly, leaning his head in his hand, elbow propped on his knee.

Starrk quirked his lips into a half smile. "It is, if you don't think too much." He shifted his shoulders against the metal seat. "The name's Starrk, by the way." he said.

Fai's stale smile seemed to liven up the tiniest bit - a little warmth in his tired eyes now. Listening to this voice… it seemed to put the blonde at ease. The deep lull had him paying attention without the man trying, and it washed out the noises of the station - life seeming to quiet for this moment. Which was … nice.  
"Fai. Fai D Fluorite," he replied, holding out a slender hand to shake.

Starrk opened his eyes and sat up. Taking the blondes hand he said, "Nice to meet you ... Fai-San," He spoke his name almost hesitantly, testing the way it felt on his tongue. "Fai. D Fluorite." he repeated. Smiling fully he said, "What an odd name."

Fai couldn't help but laugh a little - a soft light chuckle, rather than a somewhat hysterical cackle.  
"I could say the same for you, Starrk-san," he replied, bright blue eyes looking into the others. They were framed by long lashes, and the rims were a little red, the small detail giving away that he had been crying.

Starrk preferred this laugh over the other. It was softer and slower, and soothing instead of grating. "I guess," he said. Breaking eye-contact he looked down and noticed that he still held Fai's hand. The dark haired man quickly pulled away, scratching the back of his head and looking up had the sky.

Fai noticed the rather shy-natured move, finding it a little endearing that a stranger such as this one could act so… cute? The word didn't fit his appearance in the least, but the blonde couldn't deny that his actions were like a teenager working up the courage to talk to someone.

Starrk was feeling skittish, nervous. He needed to move. He didn't like it. Keeping his eye's to the slowly darkening sky he said, "It's getting late." He ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "You plannin' on staying here all night?" '

Fai looked down at his shoes, shrugging.  
"Well, that's just the question, isn't it?~" he sighed, leaning back on the chair again and looking up to the sky that his new stranger was fixated on.  
"It's not like I have any other options, so I'd imagine so…"  
The gentle smile he had been wearing seemed to slip, as he thought of spending a full night in this old, damp place. It didn't sound all too appealing.

"All right then," Starrk said, standing up and brushing invisible dust from his lap. He stretched his arms above his head; his joints creaked and groaned in protest. Satisfied, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk to the exit of the train station. He only made it a few steps before he turned around with a bored impatient expression, "Well, are you coming or not?"

* * *

_Hope you like it! I promise it wont take me this long next time._

_Review please! :D ~ bree_


	3. Cold Night for a Walk

**Cold Night for a Walk**

****_Damn this is fun to write..._

* * *

Fai watched as the man stretched, unable to stop himself from quietly appreciating his form, before turned and began to walk away. Fai had to be honest; in that moment he was disappointed. This interesting, new stranger with the nice face and the soothing deep voice who had made him very almost forget his troubles was coming and going, just like that. It saddened him, genuinely.

Then, he turned back around.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Fai blinked in surprise, and then smiled playfully, pretending to consider it with a finger tapping on his chin.  
"I was always warned not to be led away by strangers… but then again, I know your name, so you can't be all that strange, hm?"  
He laughed lightly again, slinging the blue-stitch satchel over his shoulder, fixing the white scarf, then stood - falling into stride beside the other.  
"So what do you reckon we should do, stranded in a big city on a cold evening?~"

Starrk couldn't help but grin at his blonds antics. (He had quite taken to calling him that). "I know about a quite diner down the road. Hot food. Good coffee. Nice people." He said it without much room for discussion. As they walked, their breath leaving ghostly trails in the air, Starrk kept a slight gap between their bodies. Close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating from Fai, but fare enough so that their arms never touched.

Fai was very observant when it came to people. It was becoming very apparent that this man had a little issue with personal space. He thought it over - finding it rather amusing how a man who looked as he did, could /act/ as he did. It was mismatched, and really quite adorable.  
"Hmm~ a coffee sounds wonderful right about now…" Fai rubbed his glove-covered hands together, letting out a steamy breath in an almost whistle-like noise.  
"Hyuuu~ ... Cold out, ne?" he said, amused at the wisps of breath much like a child would be.

Starrk glanced over at Fai as he rubbed his hands together. Frowning slightly at his walking partner, he shrugged off his black leather jacket and held it out to him. "Here." he said, looking the other way.

Fai was watching the twirls of steam his breath made, watching them dance in the dark air, when he felt a comfortable weight descend onto his shoulders, the shift of fabric and sudden warmth confusing Fai for a moment until he looked over, realizing the other had given him his jacket. Fai blinked.  
"…Aren't you cold, now?" he asked, unable to stop the tug of a smile at his lips.

Starrk shrugged. "Nah, not really." he answered as he tugged lightly on his deep blue scarf. "I'm used to the cold." He couldn't help the way his words were colored with something akin to sadness. Yeah, he lived in the cold.

Fai thought about the words, watching Starrk's face intently. He took a moment, looking back at the path in front of him with a small smile.  
"So am I~... But it doesn't mean I have to like it," he replied, directing the little smile up at the taller man. Their hands brushed ever so lightly, Fai's cool hand with Starrk's oddly warm one - just for a small second.

Starrk felt Fai's hand brush his, and his first reaction was to pull away. But for some reason, he didn't. His hand was ... soothing. It wasn't cold and biting, like the air around them. Or overly warm and uncomfortable. It was cool, like a stream on a hot summer's day.

Fai didn't seem to notice the small exchange, haven taking to looking around him. The city was already dark; the winter months stealing the sun early. Orange street lights lit up the sidewalk, glowing warm against the dark concrete. People still bustled around, and cars hummed past. It looked like a different place in the dark - once a regular grey and dull cityscape, now lit with colorful shop windows and neon lights of bar signs, standing out against the inky black of the evening, whilst shadowed people slinked around. It made Fai smile to see. Night had always been his favorite part of a day. When the city came to life…  
"I think winter is extremely under-appreciated. Shame, really~" he mused aloud, tucking his hands together behind his back, the warm jacket hiding them from the cold.

Starrk watched Fai's face light up in a smile out of the corner of his eye. A real smile. One that colored his eye's a brilliant blue and crinkled his skin in a pure sort of happiness. He couldn't help a smile of his own make its way to his lips. "...shame, really…"

Starrk snapped out of his daze to see Fai looking at him expectantly. "Uh-h yeah, s-sure." He stuttered in surprise, having no idea what the original statement was. Shit, he thought, that isn't good...

Fai looked at the other, noting his confusion. His lips tugged up further in a grin and his brow quirked playfully.  
"...You weren't listening, were you?" he struggled not to laugh, looking at the other with a feigned-unamused look.

Starrk saw Fai's impish grin and rolled his eyes, putting on his best bored expression. "Oh course I was." When it came to a battle of poker faces, he was the reigned champion. He had a lot of practice.

"Hm, really~? Then what did I say?" Fai looked a little smug, still looking up at the other, walking at a leisurely pace beside his stranger.

"You said," he drew out slowly, "What a shame it was that our train to Valeria was cancelled." Starrk was taking a stab in the dark and he silently prayed he was right. "But if I were you I would be happy. You're getting a free meal outa this."

"Hmm~ no, but nice try," Fai said, smiling playfully still.  
"And I didn't know you were treating me~ does that make this a date?" the blonde teased, winking.

Stark scowled. "Fine you win," he said and walked a couple paces before looking away. "Depends." he muttered.

Fai heard the shy mutter and giggled, grinning wide.  
"Oh, don't be shy~ I'm just teasing," he said, reaching up to prod his cheek playfully.

Starrk was surprised by the sudden intrusion into his personal space and took a step to the side, putting more distance between. "Sorry," he gruffly after a moment.

Fai just giggled, finding it amusing.  
"You remind me of someone I used to know~ …They had a thing for personal space, too," Fai said, his smile saddening ever so slightly as he looked down. He seemed to shake it off, looking back up to Starrk.  
"So do you come to the city often?~ A man of the nightlife, are you?" the blonde man teased playfully.

Starrk noticed the way Fai's mood dropped, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't good at comforting people. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "You could say that." He glanced over at his blond. "And what about you? You peg me as a country boy."

"Aha~ you have a good eye. What gave it away?" Fai asked, tucking a stray blond hair away behind his ear, keeping it from his face.

Starrk shrugged. "I dunno." he said. "I guess it's the way you move." He kept looking forward, avoiding eye-contact.

Fai was rather confused by that statement, and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Pardon? And just how do I move, pray tell~?" he asked, still chuckling gently at the bizarre reasoning.

Starrk grinned. "Well here in the city everyone acts as though every second made them late for something." He glanced over at Fai. "You don't move like you have some where to be.

It sort of took Fai by surprise, such a little observation that could lead him to a correct conclusion. He was impressed, certainly - but of course he couldn't help teasing.  
"Wah! Trying to say I'm lazy?~" Fai gasped in quite obviously mock-offence, staring wide eyed up at Starrk.

Starrk let a rare impish smile crinkle the corners eyes. "Yeah, you could say that."

Fai looked at the wolfish grin, eyes drinking in the attractive sight.  
"..Show me to your bed and I can /prove/ I'm anything but lazy.." Fai muttered under his breath, looking away with a smirk.

Starrk's eyes widened as his heard the hushed statement. A faint blush crept up his neck. "Shut up," he growled looking away, trying to hide his apparent embarrassment.

Fai held back a snigger when he saw the blush sneak up his neck; not meaning the other to hear it, but quite pleased with the reaction he got regardless. He stilled his smile, seeming quite innocent as he looked up to the taller.  
"What~? I didn't say anything…Going senile, old man?" he jeered, the slightest hint of his feline smirk tugging at one side of his lips.  
The blonde didn't really think too much on it, but walking here - side by side with an almost-stranger he'd met not even 15 minutes previous, donning his jacket, heading to dinner with him and chatting like old friends - felt so /natural/… and equally as pleasant. It was easy to talk to him, and to feel generally at ease around him. For this time, the world kind of seemed to slow and calm down, and his worries had slipped somewhere into a dark part of his mind, that wasn't being remembered right now. It was so much easier to smile when he meant it.

"Old man?!" Starrk barked. Now this was just getting offensive. He whipped his head around to face his blonde; the thought that he was being oddly bipolar today briefly pasted though his mind. One look at Fai stopped him in his tracks. He had that radiant smile on again. The kind that would set an angry mob at ease. Before he could stop himself, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Fai stopped himself a little, opening his mouth to say something, and then thinking a little more. The smile re-lit on his face, and he let a soft laugh as the blue eyes trailed back up to meet Starrk's.  
"Just that you're a very nice stranger," he admitted, warmth pooling in his eyes.

Starrk smiled at that honest answer. "Well, most of the strangers ya get to know are." He walked a little ways, every so often glancing over at Fai before saying, "You're not too bad your self, blondie, for I guy I met on a bench in a train station."

Fai's eyes widened for the smallest second at the nickname, and he looked down, hiding lightly flushed cheeks from the other, and chuckling gently  
"..It's been a while since anyone's called me that.." Fai said, a little bit softer; eyes looking ahead into the distance, mind seeming to wander a little.

Raw curiosity was breaking down the walls that Starrk kept up to avoid being close to people. Avoid people's feelings. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked.

There was a quiet moment between the two; Fai having to reel his trail of mind straight back in again.  
"... I'm thinking that I quite fancy some kind of pasta to eat~" he not-quite-lied, deciding he'd better not start exchanging stories of loves once lost when they'd only just met; even although it didn't feel like they had at all.

Starrk raised an eyebrow and nodded, taking the hint. "Yeah the diner makes good pasta." he said. "But I'm more of a steak man my self." He felt more relaxed as they slipped back into a more casual banter.

"Hmm~ classy," Fai laughed, happy to get back to the easy kind of conversation - not noticing the same relief mirrored in the other.  
"I can't say I'm the same, however, considering I'm a vegetarian~," Fai said sweetly, yet again sweeping hair from his face. He really ought to get it cut soon..

Starrk laughed at that, a deep and hearty one in his chest. "I shoulda known you'd be one." Starrk continued to laugh as he watched Fai flip his hair. It was actually kind of …adorable. In a girlish sort of way.

Starrk's laugh rather surprised Fai - its deep and full bass a pleasant thing to hear. He rolled his eyes, smiling still.  
"Don't laugh, meanie~ I simply don't /like/ meat. I can assure you it has nothing to do with morals," he giggled, giving Starrk a cheeky wink paired with the matching Cheshire grin.

Starrk looked at Fai skeptically. "Ya sure about that?" he asked. "I pegged you for the picot sign holding hippy shouting 'ANIMALS ARE PEOPLE TOO' type."

Fai glared playfully, unused to being teased /back/. He then shrugged brows un-furrowing.  
"I may or may not have done so~ I guess you'll just never know~ " he said in a tuneful voice, battering his eyelashes in fake-innocence.

Starrk grinned back, enjoying being on the other side of this banter for once. "Oh no, I'm pretty sure I could find a video of somewhere on the internet." he said. "There is always someone filming those things"

"Aww~ you'd go through all that effort just to get a good look at me? I'm flattered, really~" Fai said, having rather a bit of fun with this back-and-forth tease-off. When had he last enjoyed himself with someone like this..?

Starrk scoffed lightly. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Suddenly his step faltered and he stopped walking all together. Looking up in surprise he said, "We're here."

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review please! :D ~ bree_


End file.
